Jalopy Wikia:User penalty
This page will explain what notices, warnings and blocks are, and why they are given. Please read everything contained to fully understand their meanings. Normal users are prohibited from issuing penalties to other users. If a user other than an administrator or moderator places a notice, warning or block message on your message wall, please remove it and contact the local staff. Notices A notice is when an administrator or moderator places the following template on your message wall / talk page: You are given a notice when you have done something that is not considered acceptable behavior, but is not disruptive enough to yield a warning. Normally, your actions in question will be mentioned in the "Reason" of the notice. It is highly suggested you heed the notice once it is received. If you have an issue with the notice, or want to discuss it, please click on the name of the user who posted it (normally the admin or moderator) and start a discussion on their message wall. Otherwise, you can simply reply to the notice on your message wall. When you receive a notice, please read it until you understand it. Afterwards, you are free to remove it from your message wall. However, local staff will still remember your penalty. Warnings A warning is when an administrator or content moderator places the following template on your message wall / talk page: You are given a warning when you have done something that does not merit an immediate block, but is still disruptive enough to merit a warning. Normally, your actions in question will be mentioned in the "Reason" of the warning. It is highly suggested you heed the warning once it is received. If you have an issue with the warning, or want to discuss it, please click on the name of the user who posted it (normally the admin or content mod) and start a discussion on their message wall. Otherwise, you can simply reply to the warning on your message wall. When you receive a warning, please read it until you understand it. Afterwards, you are free to remove it from your message wall. However, local staff will still remember your penalty. Blocks A block is issued when you have done something in high disregard of the policies set. This can include, but is not limited to, gross harassment of another user(s), discrimination of any type, spamming the wiki with useless gibberish or advertising, and repetitive failures to follow other guidelines set. Only administrators may issue blocks to users. Once issued, the blocking administrator will place the following template on your message wall / talk page: Once blocked, several things may happen: * You will be prohibited from making edits to any part of the wiki. * You may be prohibited from making edits to your local userpage and message wall. * You may be prohibited from creating a new account on this wiki. * You're IP address, and subsequent IP addresses may be blocked. Blocks are usually temporary, and your block length should be displayed in the block message on your message wall. Spam and advertising will yield indefinite blocks for users, and lengthy blocks for anonymous IPs. If you would like to dispute your block, please go to the local staff page and contact one of them through their Community Central message wall. Please tell them exactly what you see on your block message! When you are issued a block, please read it until you understand it. Afterwards, you are free to remove it from your message wall, if possible. Local staff will have a log of . __FORCETOC__